Core Narrative 6
Core Narrative 6''' A Love Story '' Here we take you to a chapter of unexpected triggers. Our two main characters Pixie and Zach are headed for a collision coarse of uncertainty. Zach is out for what he believes is justice and revenge while Pixie is searching for understanding and sense. Both are in for somethings that either expected. The world is in a dark place but the claws of hope are holding on inside the two characters pulling at what can charge a spark of change for the future of mankind. '''''The Last Reader The last reader alive is Pixie and the rebels are out to make sure she dies like rest of the readers. She contemplates on what the best move would be feeling confused, lost, taken advantage of an misunderstood. She sits on a ledge with thoughts of running away. After a long thought out decision and with her fathers death resting itself face down on her mind, she decides to make the move now. Pixie heads home looking around at what has become of her reading and senses something bad is floating in. As she began grabbing anything useful that she can carry she thinks of the good times spent in her home. But that was years ago and nothing is good anymore. She goes into her drawer and see's an old book that her parents read to her when she was a child. The inscription on the inner front book cover reads, 4 Pixie. She never really knew what that meant but she remembered a specific part of the book. In this passage it read, " 3 will have gone but one will become the future of all light with whats inside you have won". "Hmm still doesn't make any sense", Pixie whispers to herself. She begins to set the book on the nightstand but gets startled by a strange noise. As she looks around she hears it again,"Pixie"!!, the noise says with force but really low. Pixie drops the book on the floor and the book starts to flip through pages in a never ending flip book motion. As she looks down at the book she see's a figure through the flipping pages. She then hears "Pixie"!!! The voice was coming from the book and the figure in the book was pointing at the wooden bed post on her bed. "Pixie, Look"!!!!. The voice shouted. As soon as she heard the shout she immediately woke up. Awake and afraid, rapidly breathing and looking around, Pixie screams. She quickly calms herself down and asks herself "Was it a dream"? "When did I lye down?" She looks onto the floor and see's her bag but next to it was the book. She moves forward crawling to the bed post and see's an inscription on the very center of the ball on the bed post. It has a number 1. She also notices that's in the middle of what looks to be a round button. She presses down on the 1 and hears a screech coming from somewhere in the room as if an old door was beginning to open. "Hmm" she hums. She crawls over to the other bed post and see's a 4 so she presses it and see's a crack in the wall in front of her tearing the wall paper. She craws over to the other bed post and immediately recognizes the number 3 and presses it. "Is that what I think it is"? The wall opens more than a quarter of the way. She then turns to the last bed post, she gets off of the bed. She walks over the the post and looks down. This bed post was a bit different. It did have a number on it. The number 2 with gold paint inside of it. It also had another inscription that read 4 Pixie. "4 Pixie", She whispers. She presses the button and in the wall that had stared at her bed for the past 23 years and at her grandmothers before her was a secret door. She walks over to the door, reaches out and pulls it fully open. Zach and the The Rebellion Zach sets out on a mission filled with anger qnd the smile of his young deceased friend Kaleb Griffin along with the destruction of HQ London weighing heaviely on his mind. Mentally tired and extremally upset he plots out ways to punish anyone involved. Accompanying Zach is a very sad and pissed off Simon Griffin, older brother of Kaleb. With revenge being most of the fuel driving Zach and Simon, both are lost in a gut twisting agenda to kill every single living reader that the world has produced. His eyes full of fire and destruction, Simon's mind drives him crazy thinking of how he should have not entrusted Zach with Kalebs safety while he was off on a month long mission at the time of Kalebs death. He glances over at Zach and with an unexpected green glow his eyes flash as he looks at the back of Zachs head. "We need to stop for a few Zach, the soldiers need to rest", says Tarvin. "Yeah Zach we need to take a break, we've been riding for hrs", echos Simon. "We'll stop when I say" replies Zach with bitterness in his voice, If the troops need to take a piss they can piss out the window or on themselves". Simon leans over to Tarvin and asks, "who the hell do he think he is, its his fault Kaleb is dead, I outta shot him in the back of his head now". "Is that going to make you feel better Wierdo", asks Tarvin. "What about the females Zach, are we suppoese to piss out the window too"? says Rose to Zach. "Fuck this I'm stopping", says Rose, "Rose keep going", say Zach, "No Rose stop", shouts Simon. Rose pulls over and slams on the break. "What the fuck are you doing!!! I said keep going" shouts Zach at Rose. Rose rips her 45 out of her lap and shoves it in Zachs neck. "Yell at me one more time Zach and I promise it'll be the last time you say another word", Rose says in a serious tone of voice. "Rose chill out mama" says Tarvin in a soft voice as he reaches forward slowly and places his hand on the barrel of the gun pressing it down and away from Zachs body. "We're all on edge right now but we're also on the same team here remember", says Tarvin. Zach opens his door and walks away from the vehicle. Tarvin gets out and says "I got em, let the convoy know we're resting here", the door shuts. "Hey Zach", says Tarvin as he walks away from the truck. Simon leans over to Rose and says" this guy is really starting to piss me off", Rose replies " yea, whatever I gotta piss". Wounded Pixie hiding from the Rebellions Heading towards Pixie with his Soldiers Pixie killed the Rebellions Zack finds Pixie Zack protects Pixie They both fall in love They built themselves stronger Zach being killed by the Rebels The Monkey Wrench – Zach & Pixie have a son High Concept – Pixie’s son is the last Tarot card reader!